1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light sources, particularly, to light-emitting devices emitting white light by mixing blue-green light and orange-red light.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a white light-emitting device is obtained by combining a blue light-emitting diode (LED) and a yellow phosphor layer. FIG. 1 shows a spectrum of the light emitted from the conventional white light-emitting device. Obviously, the light emitted from the conventional white light emitting device includes blue light having a wave crest 1 near 441 nm. Because the blue light having a wavelength near 441 nm has high light intensity, the white light emitted from the conventional white light emitting device is prone to causing damage to human eyes.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting device and a method for mixing light thereof which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.